facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Royalist Kingdom Air Force (RKAF)
Overview The Royalist Kingdom Air Force (RKAF) is the Royalist Kingdom's air force. Formed on 23 April 1928, the RKAF has taken a significant role in RK military history ever since, playing a large part in the Gurka War and in more recent conflicts. The RKAF's mission is to support the objectives of the Royalist Kingdom Ministry of Defence, which are to provide the capabilities needed: to ensure the security and defence of the Royalist Kingdom and overseas territories, including against terrorism; to support the Government’s foreign policy objectives particularly in promoting international peace and security. Organization Authority is delegated from the Air Force Board to the RKAF's commands. While there were once individual commands responsible for bombers, fighters, training, etc, only one command now exists: *Royal Air Command (Headquarters at Ark Royal): responsible for the operation of all of the RKAF. The RKAF's Squadrons are an aircraft unit which carries out the primary tasks of the RKAF. RKAF squadrons are somewhat analogous to the regiments of the Royalist Kingdom Ground Force in that they have histories and traditions going back to their formation, regardless of where they are based, which aircraft they are operating, etc. They can be awarded standards and battle honours for meritorious service. Whilst every squadron is different, most flying squadrons are commanded by a wing commander and, for a fast-jet squadron. Major units of the RKAF are the Royal Air Defense Command, Air Support Command, Air Training Command, Air Development and Test Command, and Air Material Command. The Air Support Command is responsible for direct support of operational forces in rescue, transportation, control, weather monitoring and inspection. The Air Training Command is responsible for basic flying and technical training. The Air Development and Test Command, in addition to overseeing equipment research and development, is also responsible for research and development in such areas as flight medicine. The Air Defense Command has northern, central, and western regional headquarters located at Ark Royal, Langley and Goose Green, respectively and the Southwestern Composite Air Division based at Longinus on the Air Base of Stockport. All four regional headquarters control surface-to-air missile units of both the RKN and the RKGF located in their respective areas. Order of battle (ORBAT) :::*5th Tactical Airlift Wing based at Ark Royal ::::*251st Tactical Air Support Squadron ::::*256th Tactical Air Support Squadron ::::*258th Tactical Support Squadron ::::*259th Tactical Air Support Squadron :::*15th Composite Wing based at Goose Green ::::*237th Tactical Control Squadron ::::*255th Special Operations Squadron ::::*257th Tactical Air Transport Squadron :::*35th Combined Group ::::*296th Special Transport Squadron :::*30th Air Defense and Control Wing , based at Langley :::*6th Combat Control Team/Combat Search And Rescue Group ::*'Air Force Northern Combat Command' :::*8th Fighter Wing, based at Goose Green ::::*103rd Fighter Squadron ::::*207th Fighter Squadron :::*10th Fighter Wing , based at Longinus ::::*101st Fighter Squadron ::::*201st Fighter Squadron :::*39th Tactical Reconnaissance Group ::::*131st Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron :::*17th Fighter Wing, based at Longinus ::::*152nd Fighter Squadron ::::*153rd Fighter Squadron ::::*156th Fighter Squadron :::*29th Tactical Development & Training Group ::::*191st Tactical Development & Training Squadron ::::*192nd Tactical Development & Training Squadron :::*6th Search & Rescue Group ::::*233rd Combat Search & Rescue Squadron ::::*235th Combat Search & Rescue Squadron :::*18th Fighter Wing, based at Langley :::*19th Fighter Wing, based at Goose Green :::*20th Fighter Wing , based at Ark Royal ::::*120th Fighter Squadron ::::*121st Fighter Squadron ::::*123rd Fighter Squadron ::::*157th Fighter Squadron ::*'Air Force Southern Combat Command' :::*1st Fighter Wing :::*11th Fighter Wing , based at Longinus ::::*102nd Fighter Squadron ::::*122nd Fighter Squadron ::::*151st Fighter Squadron ::*16th Fighter Wing based at Longinus :::*202 Fighter Squadron :::*216 Flying Training Squadron ::*38th Fighter Group based at Goose Green :*'Air Defence Artillery Command' ::*1st Air Defence Artillery Brigade ::*2nd Air Defence Artillery Brigade ::*3rd Air Defence Artillery Brigade *'Air Force Logistics Command' ::*Maintenance Depots ::*Supply Depots ::*Transportation Groups *'Air Force Education & Training Command' ::*Air Force University ::*3rd Flying Training Wing ::*Air Force Aviation Science High School ::*Technical Schools *'Aerospace Projects Group' *'Aerial Combat Development Group' Equipment The RKAF maintains an integrated network of radar installations and air defense direction centers throughout the country known as the Basic Air Defense Ground Environment. The nation relies on fighter-interceptor aircrafts, tactical bombers and VTOLs, including surface-to-air missiles to intercept hostile aircraft. The RKAF also provides air support for ground and sea operations of the RKGF and the RKN and air defense for bases of all the forces. Fighters VF-7 The VF-7''' is an extremely advanced multirole aircraft developed by Polaris specifically for the RKAF for tactical air strikes with reconnaissance capabilities. The VF-7 is equipped with a computerized auto-pilot, separate of the AI, which allows the pilot and co-pilot to concentrate on the sensor systems during reconnaissance missions, also, is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyse data during combat with hostile forces. Data readouts and stats can be displayed either on the cockpit's HUD display or on the single main MFD of the aircraft. As a multirole fighter, this computer also records useful information. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets. The Infrared Search and Track System (IRSTS) is part of the computer system, and provides long range detection in the long wave infrared spectrum of both subsonic and supersonic targets. Also known as Forward Looking Infrared (FLIR) and Downward Looking Infrared (DLIR), these two types of IR sensors are used for laser targeting. Nightvision goggles provide nightvision for the pilot and RIO. These passive light image intensifiers emit no light of their own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. The Sylphid carries a TARPS, that is the Tactical Airborne Reconnaissance Pod System that is an exterior-mounted pod with tactical reconnaissance equipment. '''Weapon Systems #'20MM VULCAN AUTOCANNON: '''Internally mounted on the starboard side of the fuselage the 6 barrelled cannon is the only internally mounted weapon of the Sylphid. Fitted within its fuselage position it is capable of only firing at targets directly in front of the Sylphid. *'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Aircraft. *'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Ground Assault. *'RANGE:' 1200 m. *'DAMAGE:' 2D6 M.D. per single blast (25 rounds,) 4D6 per long blast (50 rounds.) *'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the pilot's combined number of attacks. *'PAYLOAD:' 1, 550 rounds. #'BODY/WING HARD POINTS:' Two fixed hard points are mounted on the fuselage of the Super Sylph, and an additional two hard points are mounted on the wings for a total of 4 hardpoints on the fighter. These hardpoints can be used to house a variety of different missiles, including long (AAM-VII), medium (AAM-V), or short range (AAM-III) missiles, or even the newer multi purpose high speed HAM series missiles. Bombs may be jury rigged to fit onto these hardpoints, but are almost never need, with the JAM being an airborne threat. There's another pair of hardpoints mounted on the fuselage near the engines, but these are exclusively for drop tanks. *'HAM SERIES MISSILES'**'Primary Purpose:' Anti-Aircraft Assault. **'Secondary Purpose:' Varies with missile type; Short Range: Anti-Aircraft; Medium Range: Air-to-Ground Gunnery; Long Range: Surgical Strikes. **'Range:' Varies with missile type; Short Range: 42.3 km; Medium Range: 73.5 km; Long Range: 202.4 km. **'Damage:' 2D6x10 M.D. **'Rate of Fire:' 1-2 missiles per hardpoint. **'Payload:' Two missiles per wing hardpoint; 4 maximum. **'AAM-VII LONG RANGE MISSILES:' ***'Primary purpose:' Heavy Assault. ***'Secondary Purpose:' Surgical Strikes. ***'Missile Type:' Fragmentation Warhead (Anti-JAM). ***'Range:' 248.9 km. ***'Damage:' 3D4x10 M.D. ***'Rate of Fire:' 1-2 missiles per hardpoint. ***'Payload:' Two missiles per wing hardpoint, one missile per fuselage hardpoint; 6 maximum. ***'AAM-V MEDIUM RANGE MISSILES:****'''Primary Purpose: Assault. ****'Secondary Purpose:' Air-to-Ground Gunnery. ****'Missile Type:' Fragmentation Warhead (Anti-JAM) ****Range: 55.2 km. *'Damage:' 2D6x10 M.D. *'Rate of Fire:' 1-2 missiles per hardpoint. *'Payload:' Two missiles per hardpoint; 8 maximum. *'AAM-III SHORT RANGE MISSILES:'*****'Primary Purpose:' Anti-Aircraft Assault. **'Secondary Purpose:' Air-to-Ground Gunnery. **'Missile Type:' Armor Piercing Warhead. **'Range:' 18.6 km. **'Damage:' 2D4x10 M.D. **'Rate of Fire:' 1-3 missiles per hardpoint. **'Payload:' Three missiles per hardpoint, two missiles per fuselage hardpoint; 10 maximum. **'DROP-TANKS:'******'Primary Purpose:' Flight-time extension. ***'Payload:' One per fuselage hardpoint; 2 maximum. #'ECM JAMMER: '''Used to defeat hostile radar, the ECM, (Electronic Counter Measures,) jammer will confuse all radar so that the fighter can not be detected or locked onto with radar guided weapons. This does not give away the position of the fighter but it does let the enemy know that they are there. The only way that it can be defeated is with ECCM, (Electronic Counter-Counter Measures). Sea VF-7 {C Developed by Polaris for the RKAF and the RKN, the Sea VF-7 VTOL is the tactical naval version of the VF-7 commonly used in the Nuclear Aircraft Carriers of the Royalist Kingdom Navy, nonetheless, is used in an small ammount of units by the RKAF. Has the same technical characteristic of the Sea VF-7 {C and use the same weapon system, with ASW and general naval warfare capabilities. The Sea VF-7 is primarily used for light attack or multi-role tasks, and is typically operated from heavy nuclear aircraft carriers, large amphibious assault ships and austere forward operation bases. {C The Sea VF-7 is designed to incorporate numerous technological advancements over the class similarl dubbed last generation, including all aspect stealth which may not be compromised by the carriage of air-to-air weapons, Low Probability of Intercept Radar (LPIR), high performance air frames, advanced avionics features, and highly integrated computer systems capable of networking with other elements within the theatre of war, and designed to precipitate situational awareness. The VTOL use stealth technology to interfere with radar detection as well as means other than conventional aircraft by employing a combination of features to reduce visibility in the infrared,[ visual, audio, and radio frequency (RF) spectrum. The Sea VF-7 has an internal 20 mm gun and can carry air-to-air missiles and air-to-surface weapons. Additional fuel can be carried with up to five external fuel tanks and the aircraft can be configured as an airborne tanker by adding an external air refueling system. Polaris VF-5 Vulcan Block II tactical bomber. {C Designed to provide additional heavy support to RKAF units, the VF-5 was commisioned as the winner in a competition to provide a Heavy Bomber capable of trans-atmospheric flight,whilst carrying heavy payloads of missiles and bombs. As the VF-5 Sis not transformable it has a much higher payload rating as it does not require the extra space required for the machinery to allow it transform. If it could transform however it would be a truly terrifying craft as it is four to five times the size of the average variable fighter utilised by the RKAF. One drawback noted during its production design phase was the immense size of the craft and the ease with which enemy craft and sensor operators would have in picking it up on their sensors. To correct this problem the VF-5was coated in a passive stealth coating similar to that of the VF-7, it invisible to sensors in perfect conditions, and at worst about the size of a small meteorite thus fooling many sensor operators into thinking it to be one if it maintained a similar approach. Due to its mission parameters and size the VF-5 is almost completely defenceless and must be protected by escort variable fighters, to ensure its survival as it has no weapons other than those in its internally mounted bays, unless it is carrying drones on the four retractable hardpoints on its ventral surface. The drones are usually carried and deployed by the VF-5 at RKAF centres to carrying the small lightweight drones to the combat area. VTOLs GR-5 II Close Air Support VTOL Aircraft {C Developed by Polaris for the RKAF, the GR-5C II VTOL are aerial tactical units considered very maneuverable, capable of hovering as well as circling around a target, and even reversing. They achieve their VTOL abilities through use of two tiltable jet engines, located at the end of their stubby wings. These VTOL gunships also have underside hardpoints below their wings for attaching and carrying weaponry, such as folding-fin rockets, guided missiles, gun pods and others. The GR-5 can handle anti-submarine warfare (ASW), anti-surface warfare (ASUW), naval special warfare (NSW) insertion, search and rescue (SAR), combat search and rescue (CSAR), vertical replenishment (VERTREP), and medical evacuation (MEDEVAC) The GR-5 is primarily used for light attack or multi-role tasks, and is typically operated from heavy nuclear aircraft carriers, large amphibious assault ships and austere forward operation bases likewise the Sea Sylphid. Furthermore, the GR-5 can be found in different type of versions like transport, medevac and naval purposes. Additionaly serves as the RKGF's tactical transport in his GR-5T version. The cockpit has day and night operability and is equipped with Head-up display (HUD), head-down display (MHDDs), a digital moving map, an Inertial Navigation System (INS), and a hands-on throttle and stick system (HOTAS) '''Variants:' GR-5T: Transport Version - carrying a crew of four and up to 11 equipped troops. GR-5C: Combat Version. GR-5MV: Medical Evacuation Version. Sea GR-5N: Naval Version. GR-5C II Desert Hunter - Export Version for Royalist Sarmenia. -